This invention relates to sampling probes and, in particular but not exclusively, to probes for use for gaseous products, for example, in sampling the exhaust gases of engines.
Road vehicle exhaust gases need to be sampled to establish whether they comply with requirements that they be clean, but to gain access to the exhaust outlet for such gases is not always easy. This is particularly the case with goods vehicles.